The Night He Changed
by laffertygirlxoxo
Summary: Nathan and Haley are taken from Nathan's house by Dan, Nathan's dad


The Night He Changed  
  
Haley: Bye, Deg I'm going to study with Nathan  
  
Deb: Okay, Have fun.  
[Haley rings the doorbell at Nathan's house]  
  
Nathan: Hey come on in  
  
[Haley walks into the house] Nathan: The house is all to us tonight Nathan: lets go upstairs Haley: Hey, but lets try to be serious this time Nathan: I will try [The doorbell rings again and it is Dan] Nathan: Dad what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to see me until you get some help. Dan: Does it look like I care? Dan: grabs Haley's arm let's go Haley: Get off me! Nathan: Dad what are you doing? Get off her. Dan: What are you going to do about it? Nathan: Dad what is happening to you? Dan: Nothing, I'm doing what's right for you.  
  
Nathan: Dad get off her!!  
  
Dan: No Nathan: I warned you! He punches he dad in the face and grabs Haley  
  
Nathan: Are you Okay?  
  
Haley: yeah, I'm fine  
  
Dan: punches Nathan lightly but only enough to make him fall to the ground. Dan grabs Nathan and Haley and shoves them in the car. Haley: Takes out her cell phone and tries to call deg but the phone is busy so she calls Lucas' cell phone hey Lucas can you help me and Nathan Dan. she stops talking to Lucas and says to Dan what are you doing? Dan: Haley sit your ass down and hang up the phone, whom are you calling anyway? Haley: no one the phone was busy anyway. Haley never hung up the phone so Lucas could here everything that Dan was saying. Mean while Lukas and Brooke where hitting it off in the hot tub when Lucas gets the call.  
  
Lucas: Hold on Brooke, let me just check who called  
  
Brooke: okay, but hurry  
  
Lucas: Listens to the voice message Oh my god Brooke: What's wrong? Lucas: Haley started to say that she needs help but Dan cut her off. He was yelling at her and they were in a car. Brooke: Oh my god, what are you going to do? Lucas: Lets go to the café maybe Deb knows what is going on Lucas and Brooke get in the car and drive to the café  
  
Lucas: Deb do you know where Nathan and Haley are?  
  
Deb: Yeah they're at my house studying Lucas: Well, I got this call from Haley pauses for a second here listen to this voice message Deb: picks up the phone and listens to the voice message Oh my god Deb: Dan isn't supposed to see Nathan until he gets some help lets go check my house  
They go to the house and Deb runs in  
  
Brooke: You look hot when you are looking for something  
  
Lucas: Not right now Brooke. Later we can do whatever you want ok. We have find Haley  
Lucas leans in and kisses her as Deb comes running out of the house.  
  
Deb: There not there  
  
Lucas: Maybe they went to the beach house  
  
They drive up to the beach house  
  
Deb: They're not there  
  
Lucas: How do you know? Deb: They would have of left tire tracks on the sand Lucas: Why would Dan do this anyway, I know he was mean but I don't see him doing this Deb: I do Lucas: What do you mean? Deb: Yesterday, He asked me if we could work our problems out and I said not until you get some help, when you get some help you can see Nathan and we can talk, but Dan said to me " do you think you can keep me from seeing my own son" and I said watch me. Maybe he took him o the gym to practice or pick him apart. Maybe when he heard that Nathan quit the team he is trying to convince him that he should re-join. Lucas: Maybe  
They drive to the Tree Hill high gym and in the parking lot is Dan's car. There they saw Dan yelling at Nathan and asking him why he quit the team. Dan: Get your lazy ass off the bench and start shooting. Deb: Dan what are you doing? Dan: Showing him what is best for him Deb: You mean what is best for you. Ever since you didn't make the team all you wanted to do is re-live your dreams through Nathan. Now that's is it you get help now or you will be hearing from my layer. Deb: Nathan are you okay? Nathan: Yeah I'm fine mom Haley are you okay? Haley: Yeah I'm fine Deb: Lets go get in the car  
  
They all got into the car an went back to the café  
  
Nathan: Mom I think you and dad should get a divorce. Come on Haley I'll walk you home. He kisses her You were really brave  
  
Deb: We will if he can't get his act together  
  
Brooke and Lucas walk out of the café  
  
Brooke: Come on hot stuff your all mine now! 


End file.
